Dog and Cat Together
by tuffpuppy101
Summary: Dudley and his 3 sons met a girl named Kitty with her 3 daughters
1. The Dogs

**Hi guys! I just wanted to thank all of the people who read my stories! Thanks you so much for making me want to write more and more! **

It's a nice warm day. Everyone was doing their own thing today. It was a Saturday, after lunch. We fin 4 dogs at the park playing with a ball. There was a single father named Dudley Puppy. His wife only loved him for his money, and she blamed him for making her pregnant. Anyways, he had 3 sons. A 14 year old son name Willy. Kyle who just turned 4 years old. The little one is named Jack who is 3 years old.

"Throw it again dad!" Willy said.

"Alright. Go long!"

Dudley threw the ball for Willy and Kyle. Dudley had Jack in his arms, since he couldn't run that well. Since Dudley was on his own, he had to do everything for his sons. Soon, about 1 hour later, they headed home. They walked home, since it wasn't that far of a walk. Dudley held Kyle's hand so he wouldn't run away.

"When we get home, I want all of you to take a shower." Dudley said.

"I'm going first!"

"Make it fast, Willy."

They got to their house. Dudley lived with his mom, but his mom was away for a couple of week so they had to house to themselves. They had their showers. Since Dudley was a little busy these days, Willy helped him out with Jack.

"Dinner is ready!" Dudley called out.

Willy who was listing to music, couldn't hear Dudley. Soon, they were eating dinner. It was around 6pm now. The door bell rang, and Dudley went to go get it. He opened the door. It was just the mail.

"Thanks." Dudley said.

He check the mail. There, he saw the bill. It was so much money. He needed a new job soon.


	2. The Cats

Days went by. It was raining day today. It was cold and gloomy. There was a cat who was driving to work. Her named was Kitty Katswell. She was a single mother who had 3 daughters. The oldest one is named Lisa who is 11 years old. Misty who is 6 years, and a newborn named Kelly. Her husband didn't love her anymore, and he cheated on her with tons of other girls at a strip club.

"Man, I hate the rain so much." Kitty said.

She got to work. She worked at tuff. Anyways, she didn't see her partner anywhere. She went to go see her friend Keswick.

"Hey Keswick...Did my partner quit?"

"Yea...He said some f-f-family stuff."

"Agent Katswell! I need you in my office." Barked the Chief.

Kitty walked into the office. She sat down, and didn't say anything.

"So I'm working alone again?" Kitty asked.

"Yes...Do you want another partner?"

"No, no...Maybe when crimes gets out of hand, but I can do it for now."

They talked for a while. Soon, at around 6pm, Kitty went home. She drove to her moms house, and picked up her kids. Kitty and her daughters lived in a apartment. She made dinner.

"So how was work, mom?" Lisa asked.

"It was good...How was it at grandma's house?"

"Fun! We watched movies and ate popcorn!" Misty said.

"Sounds fun." Kitty said.

They ate dinner, and went to sleep. But they slept together, since there was a storm that night.


	3. First Meeting

About 1 week went by. It was a bright and sunny day. Since people called the day off, Kitty and her daughters went to the park for a day. They played in the grass, and did everything.

"In a few minutes we have to leave." Kitty said.

"Aw ok mom." Lisa called out.

Soon, it was time to go. Kitty carried Kelly, and made sure everyone was with her. But half way there, Misty was gone.

"Where's Misty!?" Kitty said.

Kitty, Lisa and Kelly looked around the whole down. Soon, they found Misty running away from something. Kitty told Lisa to watch Kelly while she went to get Misty. On the other side of the street, was Dudley and his sons. Dudley saw a small cat running toward an opened sewer hole. She fell down the hole. Kitty screamed her named. Dudley knew he had to go something.

"Stay with Kyle and Jack." Dudley said.

Dudley went down into the sewer. Kitty went back to get Lisa and Kelly. Dudley found Misty crying in the water.

"Hey...What's your name." Dudley said to her.

She screamed and was really scared of him. Dudley reached his hand out to her.

"I'm not gonna hurt you...I want to help you." Dudley said.

"My name is Misty..."

"Misty. Why don't we get out of here."

Dudley picked her up, and the climbed out of the sewer. Once Misty was out, Kitty grabbed her a hugged her tight.

"Oh! Misty! I was so worried!" Kitty said crying.

Kitty saw a white dog come out of the sewer. She stood up and walked over to him.

"Thank you so much for saving my daughter." Kitty said hugging him.

"Oh it was nothing...I was glad to help."

"How can I ever pay you?" Kitty asked him.

Before Dudley could speak, the Chief walked up to Kitty.

"Agent Katswell! We need to find you another partner for tuff."

"Ok Chief..."

The Chief left, and Kitty turned over to Dudley.

"You work at Tuff?" Dudley asked her.

"Yea.. I have to find someone fast to work with me."

"Oh... Ok.."

"Wait a minute... You went down in that sewer without getting hurt..."

"I'm not sure where you're going with this."

"Here, if you need a job just called this number."

Kitty handed him the number.

"Thanks again um...What's your name?" Kitty said.

"Dudley Puppy."

Kitty smiled at him and they both left. Dudley saw that she had 3 daughters. He wondered if she was single or not. Anyways, Dudley and his sons got home and ate dinner.

"Are you gonna work at tuff dad?" Willy asked.

"That spy place? I don't know Willy."

"You should go! You're good at that kind of stuff."

"Alright...I'll go just for you."


	4. A Night Out

It was the next day. Kitty was at tuff, and she found Dudley.

"Hey, Dudley. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for a job."

"Well, then.. Just follow me."

Kitty lead him toward the Chief's office. There, Dudley was left with the Chief and they talked for a while. Kitty wanted him to get the job. Soon, Kitty felt a tap of her shoulder. She turned around and smiled once she saw Dudley.

"I did it go?"

"You ask me... Partner!"

Kitty hugged him, and she knew he got the job. They went out for lunch that day.

"So, Dudley. Since we are going to see each other everyday, why don't we get to know each other."

"We could go out to dinner tonight."

"Ok.. Also I would love to see your kids too." Kitty said.

"Alright. We'll come over to your house."

"Apartment... I don't enough money for a house."

"Ok. Then I guess we'll see you tonight."

They talked for a while and went back to work. Soon, Dudley and his 3 sons went to Kitty's apartment. Then, Lisa heard a knocked at the door.

"Lisa, could you answer that?" Kitty called out from her room.

"Sure thing mom."

Lisa answered the door. She saw 4 dogs.

"Yea, I would buy that." Lisa said.

"What?" Willy said.

"Nothing... Come on in."

They walked in. Kitty came out with Kelly in her arms. Kelly was having a melt down at this point.

"Oh, Kelly please stop crying." Kitty said.

"Here Kitty, I can help you with her."

Dudley took Kelly from Kitty. Once Dudley had her in his arms she stopped crying. Kitty couldn't believe what she just saw. They went out for dinner to get to know each other more. Soon their dinner was ready.

"So Dudley. What are your son's name again?" Kitty asked.

"I'm Willy Puppy." Willy said.

"I'm Kyle Puppy!" Kyle said.

"And this is Jack...He can't really talk." Dudley said.

The sons all waved. Both of the 6 kids were getting along. Dudley and Kitty knew that they would want to see each other again.


	5. Dog and Cat Napped

**My stupid mother says it's over with my boyfriend. Who the hell are you to said that!? I wasn't your stupid fuc**ng love life, so don't be in mine! Only my boyfriend and I can change that, not you! Enjoy the story my friends!**

Night fall came. Dudley and Kitty and the 6 kids were done eating. They said their goodbyes to each other and drove home. On Kitty's way home, since the girls like to talked about girls stuff, they talk to their mom about Dudley.

"Are you guys gonna get married?" Lisa asked.

"Oh Lisa. I've only known him since last week."

"But we all get along." Misty said.

"Sweetie, we're just friends." Kitty said with a smile.

Soon, they got to their apartment. Kitty helped them into bed, and kissed them goodnight. Her phone rang and she got a text from Dudley, saying 'good night new partner'. She smiled and went to bed thinking about him.

On Dudley's way home, the boys were talking about guy stuff. Since they lived a little far away from Kitty they drove longer. Willy sat up front, while his 2 brothers were in the back playing with each other.

"So dad... Do you like Kitty?" Willy asked his father.

"We're just partner at work Willy."

"Yea, but that could change any time now."

"Not likely son. It takes a while for a bond to become strong."

Soon, they got home. Dudley bathed Jack and put him into bed.

"Goodnight, Willy. Goodnight Kyle." Dudley said walking into Willy and Kyle's room.

"Goodnight dad." They both said.

Dudley crawled into bed. Jack was sleeping with Dudley that night.

Midnight came by. Dudley and his 3 sons were fast asleep. But then, the front door slowly began to open. A shadow went up the stairs. It was now standing in front of Willy and Kyle's bed room. He opened the door. Kyle woke up and saw someone standing in the door way.

"Daddy!"

Kyle ran up to him and hugged him. Willy woke up from a scream. He saw the shadow holding Kyle. Willy screamed and everything went black for him. Willy and Kyle were put in a bag, and throw into a car waiting outside. Soon, the shadow walked into where Dudley was sleeping. The shadow, slowly grabbed Jack, not waking Dudley up. They left, with a note on the other side of Dudley's bed.

Now the shadow was in Kitty's apartment. He took out Lisa first. Misty was getting some water at this time. She dropped her glass of water, and screamed. Kitty woke up from the screaming. She walked out of her room, and saw a shadow. He was holding Kelly who was crying really loud. Kitty gasped, but couldn't do anything. She was out like a light, when there was a gun noise.


	6. A Fight For the Kids

It's around 2 in the morning. Dudley woke up from alarm clock. He turned it off, and turned around facing where Jake was sleeping. But Dudley didn't see Jack. He found a note. Since Dudley just started working at tuff, he didn't know who took the kids. But as he read the note, he found out a name.

"Who the hell is Snaptrap?.. No time for that! I have to call Kitty!"

Dudley called Kitty, but she didn't answer. He knew her phone was cause it rang 4 times. He went to see if Willy and Kyle were in the beds. Some one took them too. He got dressed, and went to go see Kitty.

Once Dudley got to her apartment door, he knocked on the door. Only Kitty didn't answer. Dudley kicked down the door. He turned on the lights, and saw Kitty on floor not moving.

"Kitty!"

Dudley picked up and Kitty and laid her on the couch. He went to see if any of her daughters were in the house. He found the same note, saying the same stuff. Kitty woke up, and sat up. Dudley hugged her tight.

"Kitty! You're safe!"

"Dudley!? What are you doing here?"

"Someone took our kids... Someone named by Snaptrap."

"Come on! I know where they are."

They got in a car and drove. Kitty told Dudley all about Snaptrap. He has a group of other people with him too. Dudley still didn't get it, until they got to his cave. They busted down the front door. Dudley saw his 3 sons and Kitty's 3 daughters.

"I found them Kitty!"

Dudley ran towards them. Kitty gasped once she saw Dudley running toward them.

"Dudley! No! It's a trap!" Kitty yelled out.

Dudley was blasted by a gun. He screamed and fell to the ground. He whimpered as he got up. Kitty helped him up, and saw Snaptrap. The kids were all crying at this point, cause they didn't want to lose each other their parents.

"Mom! You gotta get out of here." Lisa yelled.

"We're not leaving you." Kitty said.

Kitty put Dudley some where safe. He was out, and couldn't breath that well. Kitty began to beat up Snaptrap. Dudley woke up slowly, and saw Kitty fighting Snaptrap. It looked like she was winning. He crawled toward the kids. He unlocked their cages, and all the kids hugged him.

"We thought you were gonna die." Willy said.

"I'm fine now... Hurry get every one out now." Dudley said.

The kids ran out of the building. Dudley helped beat up Snaptrap. Kitty fell to the ground, and Snaptrap was about shot her, but Dudley jumped on him and knocked him out. Dudley went over to Kitty. Blood began to pour out of her. Dudley held her head up, and held her hand.

"It's gonna be alright Kitty." Dudley said.

"What about the kids?"

"I got them out, and their are safe."

"Good... Ow... I can't breath at all."

"Don't go Kitty... I can't lose you."

"Why n-not?" She said weak.

"I'll show you."

Dudley slowly put his lips toward hers. They kissed each other. When they pulled apart, Kitty smiled and closed her eyes.


	7. Together

**If you looked at the reviews one of them is not that nice. Would you keep them nice please... You do NOT have to read my stories, not one is making you! God, what the firetruck. Alright, enjoy my friends! :)**

Blood was all over the place. Dudley tried so hard to keep Kitty alive. He called 911, and they sent Kitty to the hospital. But what Dudley didn't know was, when he kissed Kitty, all of the kids saw them. They didn't say anything, since for the girls, they might lose their only mother.

"I'm scared... What if she doesn't make it?" Lisa said.

"Don't worry Lisa... Your mom is very strong." Dudley said.

All the kids began to climb into Dudley's lap. Even his 3 sons were scared about Kitty. After about 1 hour later, a nurse came and told Dudley that he could see Kitty. All the kids ran into the room, and hugged Kitty.

"Oh, I'm so glad to see you guys!" Kitty said hugging the kids.

"And they're glad to see you too." Dudley said walking with some flowers.

They both hugged each other. After a few minutes went by, the kids had to wait in the hall way. The told Dudley and Kitty what Kitty broke.

"So how long do I have to stay here?" Kitty asked.

"You can leave right. But you can't go to work for about 1 week." The nurse said.

Kitty left the hospital with Dudley and the kids. The kids didn't say anything at all on the way home. They got to Kitty's apartment. Dudley and Kitty both looked at each other, and then back at the kids.

"You saw us kiss didn't you?" Dudley said to the kids.

"Yea... It was sweet!" The girls screamed.

"So are you guys like married now?" Willy asked.

"No... At least not yet." Dudley said.

Kitty looked at him really weird when he said that...

**8 months later.**

8 months later, Dudley and Kitty got married. Dudley and the 3 boys moved in with Kitty and the girls. The kids were really happy to be together, and that they would have more than one parent. They had a great family going.

"I'm glad I found you Kitty."

"Me too Dudley."

They kissed each other and went to bed. Since there was a storm all the kids spelt with them. That's what a family does.

**Keep it nice. And I hoped you liked this story! Thanks for reading it!**


End file.
